In certain situations it may be desirable to place a computing device out of harm's way or at least out of the way of the user. Due to smaller and lighter weight computer devices becoming available, it is now possible to mount computing devices to other objects so as to not become damaged or interfere with the user. However, adequate mounting systems must be provided to facilitate such mounting.